It is my choice
by TeWahineAniwaniwa
Summary: Severus Snape is determined to make the world a safer place and in his mind what he was going to do would help destroy his foe. Slash, AU, Snape and other characters are OOC. twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Do not own Harry Potter, though I would love to own Sev, but sadly that will not happen. **

**1. Destroying Voldemort's Immortality**

Severus turned and looked at his lover lying asleep on the bed. He closed his eyes in silent prayer; before he got himself dressed and quickly and quietly cleaned up the wine bottle and glasses. He placed a letter on the dresser. Leaving his lover in bed he left the bedroom, collected the items he needed and apparated out with a resolution on his mind and he was determined to fulfill it. _"This is for you, my love."_

Gulping as he walked up the driveway of an old and decrepit mansion, the tall and intimidating man strode inside. His second master was waiting inside, along with most of the death eaters. He bowed to the snake-like man and then went to his place among the ranks. The snake-like man if he can be called that stood from his throne and his malice was clearly felt. Severus did not think that Voldemort could be called even human, he had no nose and his ruby red eyes stuck out against his sickly, sallow skin and thin frame. His manner was not altogether human either, the goals he set and the prices he demanded for failure were extreme and bloodthirsty.

"My loyal followerss," the dark lord hissed, a shudder of revulsion tried to fight its way through Severus' defences but was ruthlessly squashed. He could see others that could not hide their feelings and pitied them, life among under the dark lord's forces were harsh to those who could not mask what they felt and even to those who could. Voldemort hated the weak and to him showing emotions was a sign of weakness. He went on, "It sseemss we have a ssspy amongsst our rankss," his voice became more snake like as he got angrier. Severus almost started in shock, but years of practice kept his body still. _"I did not think he would find out so soon," _the snake turned to face a figure that would be like all the rest, if it were not for the long silver-blond hair. Lucius Malfoy bowed to his lord and kissed the hem of his robes, as it was Malfoy even if his face was covered up; only a Malfoy had hair like that. "Explain what you found Luciusss," the blond bowed again, Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the subservience shown. _"Thank god Draconis grew a brain and left before he got the mark,"_

"My Lord, through my contacts I have discovered that someone here has been consorting with the enemy and passing along vital information, that spy is none other than Severus Snape!" Gasps were heard throughout the hall, Severus on the other hand was ready for such an accusation, as soon as the first syllable of his name was spoken he drew his wand. Voldemort spun to face the place where his now former potions master stood, defiance clear in his stance. Voldemort sent a blasting curse towards him and was surprised Snape let it hit him, however the only thing that was blasted was the silver mask that kept his identity secret.

"Ssseverusss, how could you?" Snape sneered at the fake lord,

"I was never your little follower, you are just a psychotic, melodramatic hypocrite whose daddy didn't love him. Really how pathetic can you get?" he drawled with false bravado. He laughed mentally when he saw Voldemort hiss but put up his hand to stop him from talking, "Not to mention, Horcruxes? Are you really so weak?" he heard stifled gasps ring throughout the room, not even the most desperate of them would make one horcrux let alone multiples! Even Bellatrix wasn't that stupid.

Severus turned towards Malfoy and smirked. "Still sore that your son doesn't want anything to do with you? That he doesn't even consider you and Narcissa his _parents_." Lucius glared at the potions master. It was well known throughout certain circles that Draco hated his parents and preferred to live with his girlfriend and her parents, his _muggleborn _girlfriend. Lucius Malfoy's reputation was shot when the majority of the old pureblood families found out that the Malfoy heir and Hermione Granger were dating and after their graduation that the two were engaged. Lucius was still spitting blood over it, especially when Draco had announced that he thought of Severus as a father. That really pissed the elder Malfoy off.

Severus on the other was delighted when he discovered the relationship and helped his godson hide it from his father. He should have known Lucius would attempt to get revenge. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the Malfoy's spluttering,

"Malfoy, shut up. I will _talk _to you about your wayward ssson later, right now we have a traitor to deal with," the snake dude pulled his wand on an impassionate Snape, "Crucio," the spell hit its mark and Severus bit his lip to stop himself screaming. Voldemort kept the curse up for near a minute and most of the death eaters were shocked that the traitor was still standing. _"Shit, that was painful. Don't want to get hit with that again." _he decided to finish what he came for, before he was totured again. He got his breath and faced Voldemort his determination clear on his face. The Dark Lord stared at his former follower wondering what he was up, unlike his death eaters he knew why Severus could still stand after the Cruciatus. He was an Occlumens and a strong one at that, even Voldemort would have trouble getting through the potions master's defences. It was that skill that helped him withstand the curse.

"What do you think you can do Sssnape? Your sssituation is hopelesss, not only are you outnumbered but you are alsso outpowered," he was infuriated when Severus chuckled,

"Tut, tut Tom, did you really think I was stupid enough to come without a plan? Unlike yourself, living forever isn't exactly what I want and I am content to know that what I am going to do will piss you off and make a number of people happy," and without further adieu he opened up his cloak and showed the hall just what was attached, there was four things he had. One was a locket with the Slytherin crest, another was Ravenclaw's diadem the one that had been thought lost, the third was a goblet with the Hufflepuff crest and the last was a gold ring with a black stone set in the middle. Voldemort gasped when he realised the importance of each item, his Horcruxes.

"How did you get thosse? They were hidden!" Severus just smirked as he raised his wand toward the snake that rested at his former Master's feet,

"Accio Nagini!" the snake flew to where Severus stood and before she could attack, she was stunned. That jolted Voldemort and his followers into action, a flurry of spells was sent towards his direction. A shield came up and bore that brunt of the attack, the shield itself looked of iron and was similar to the medieval shield; the spells left dents all over it but it was somehow still standing. Severus cancelled the spell as he saw the surprised faces of his former colleagues. They were still very surprised when they curses hit the shield and didn't go through, it seemed that Snape had found a way to stop the unforgivables. Voldemort was the first to shake the shock and sneered at Severus,

"Well it ssseemss you have ssome ssurprissess up your ssleeve," his eyes glowed with power and anger as Severus dumped his horcruxes in a pile. The snake look alike hadn't moved so fast in years as when he saw Severus raise his wand to the pile of artifacts and Nagini, "No!"

"Fiendefire!" Severus lit the items on fire and the smell of burning snake could also be found, Voldemort screamed in pain as bits of his soul burned and were destroyed. This was the reason that Severus hadn't destroyed them before; it was much more painful if the bits of soul were near each other when part of it was killed. His plan was to weaken Voldemort so that Harry could kill the bastard. It was discovered through old research journals that it took a very long time to recover from losing parts of your soul. _"Now the only one left is Harry's scar and I've given him a potion to remove it." _He smiled as the items were cleansed and he was the only one not surprised when the founder's belongings and the stone from the ring were left in tact. Even Tom could not integrate his soul so far into the enchantments placed on each of the four items, so that they were completely tied with the soul. The goblet, diadem and locket had enchantments on them that the founders had placed and the stone, well Severus knew the reason it survived even if Voldemort did not.

Voldemort shrieked in rage at Severus and hex after hex, curse after curse flew from his wand at the potions master. Severus dodged as many as he could but not even he could evade all of them. He got a cutting curse to the side and another to his left leg. His left arm was completely mangled by a combination of curses and that was only the tip of the iceberg. He kept giving as good as he got until he heard Aurors apparating outside; he was even happier to note a lot of the order of the Phoenix was there as well, he could tell by their voices who they were, Potter was there too. He was so wrapped up in what was occurring outside he forgot about the death eaters shooting spells and just as the door blew open and the red robes of the Aurors and the mismatched robes of the members of the Order stormed in a dark purple light slammed into to him and he flew backwards into the wall, unconscious and dying as the blood dripped down his face.


	2. The End

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter**

**Hey, some how commented on how OOC Severus is and for a lot of it sure he is, but I believe that if someone, who was tormented and bullied all throughout their life found someone who loved; why wouldn't they do anything to keep that person safe? Just be clear, Severus did not do what he did for the wizarding world, he did it for the man he loved. The jumpiness of this story? My fault I just wrote what felt right and if you don't like it oh well. Anyway Enjoy! **

**2. The end**

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Defeats You-Know-Who! **_

_In a shock report it was discovered that late last week, Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord for the last time. It seems that the reason You-Know-Who had been able to be revived was due to the fact he had spilt his soul and placed parts of it in different objects, these objects are known as Horcruxes. Mr Potter was kind enough to give us information on these foul and unnatural items. _

"_Well, Voldemort had spilt his soul into many different parts, all of which have been destroyed. The five material possessions that he used were his old diary, an heirloom from his mother's side of the family, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's goblet and Slytherin's locket. He used two living things to house parts of his soul as well, one was his pet Nagini and the other was an accidental Horcrux, which has also been destroyed. Just to let you know I was not the one who destroyed the Horcruxes, potions master Severus Snape destroyed all of the Horcruxes and risked his own life to do so. It was because of him that I could kill Voldemort." _

_When questioned further, Mr Potter would not reveal what the Last Horcrux had been and I respected his wishes. Severus Snape was indeed a hero for what he had done to help rid the world of such an evil that was the Dark Lord, I do not think that I am the only one who believes such bravery in the face of such danger should be rewarded. The final battle has been stated by eye witnesses as a battle to the death in all respects and a truly magnificent show of magic from Mr Potter. Let it be known, YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD!_

_Reported by Arnold Clark of the Daily Prophet _

_More on the Founder's possessions pge 3 _

_More on Horcruxes pge 5 _

_Severus Snape: The hero pge 6_

_Harry Potter: The Chosen One pge 8_

_Life of the Dark Lord as told by Mr Potter pge 10_

A man smiled softly as he re-read about the defeat of the man who had terrified the world for many years. The man looked down to the hospital bed where his lover was, they were in Hogwart's Hospital wing and it was still as white as it was when he had attended. He grasped his lover's limp hand and rested his head on it. Sobs could be heard from the man and his shoulders were shaking as he cried for the one he loved.

"Sev, baby please wake up. I love you, please don't leave me." he felt a hand on his arm and turned to face the green eyes of Harry Potter. "He won't wake and I can't lose him, I can't!" The boy, no man-who-lived gathered the other up in his arms and let him cry it all out.

"Shh, shh," Harry soothed the man, _"Why can't fate just give these two a break? That curse almost killed Severus," _"Calm down, he will wake. He is strong, if not a little foolish," the man let out a watery bark of laughter.

"A little bit? He acted like a full-blown Gryffindor! Why did he do such a silly thing?"

"'Cause it was needed," came a croaky voice from the bed. The two visitors turned sharply to the bed,

"Sev! You're awake!" the potions master groaned as his lover threw himself on top of the invalid man. Harry on the other hand stuck to just grinning like an idiot.

"Hello, Professor it is good to see you've returned to the living," Severus just grunted at the young man who took it as an invitation to leave, "I think I will go visit my adorable fiance shall I not?" Snape glared at Harry, who walked out of the hospital wing,

"I do wonder how he got the wolf to go out with him. I thought Lupin had more sense," Severus mumbled, his lover let out a chuckle out the disgruntled man. "What I was being serious, why Lupin agreed to marry that idiot I'll never know." he poked the one on top of him.

"Well, love knows no boundaries, does it Sev?" the black haired man looked at his hospitalised love. "Although according to Minerva our relationship is more like the quote 'There's a thin line between love and hate'" he felt a tap on the back of his head and looked at Severus with mock hurt, "That wasn't very nice Sev," The potion master grinned,

"Well, mutt I'm not very nice am I? Yet you still love me and agreed to marry me," he ended smugly. Sirius mock frowned at his fiance.

"That's not very nice," Sev shook his head and hugged his lover. "I thought I was going to lose you, you were unconscious for a week and when they found you knocked out bleeding my heart almost broke, I can't believe you did such a stupid thing! You had cuts and bruises all over your body, you almost lost your hand and it took 3 healers to combat your internal bleeding, not to mention one of the curses you got hit with was slowly destroying your lungs and your magic was depleted to almost nothing!" Sirius was fighting tears again and his voice was shaky. Severus took stock of how Sirius looked and realised what his being a coma did to the other man. _"I really screwed up," _he lifted Sirius' face and wiped away the tears,

"I am sorry, but I thought it was necessary for your godson to defeat Voldemort for good." Sirius looked at Severus in slight wonder; this had to be one of the first times he apologised for something,

"I forgive you, and I know what you did was important and helped Harry destroy Voldemort; but you do anything that stupid again I will kill you myself." The teacher nodded and the two embraced each other in the hospital bed, slowly falling asleep, as they were both tired. Later that night Madame Pomfrey walked in and saw the two men sleeping next to each other, she smiled it was so sweet to see such love there wasn't enough of it in the world, _"I think I will leave them tonight and yell at them tomorrow. Yep that's a good plan," _the woman nodded to herself and walked to her rooms.

_(Two Weeks later) _

"Now if you feel any pain what so ever you are to come to me immediately do you understand?" the medi-witch turned a stern eye on the potions master. "And further more-" there was a big crash from outside the infirmary grabbed her attention and as she went to go check on what happened a figure came up and tapped the teacher on the back. Severus spun around to see Sirius Black smiling at him, it was a very mischievous smile and he raised an eyebrow in question. The Black just shook his head and led the man outside the wing where smoke was coming from outside and seeping under the doors, they ran out the doors and as the smoke cleared Madame Pomfrey could see the two males running.

"Hey get back this instant!" They didn't listen to her and ran even faster down towards the dungeons. She shook her head and went back into the infirmary. She walked through and felt something crinkle under her foot. Reaching down, she picked up the piece of parchment and unfolded the paper. It was in Severus' writing. She quickly read the first couple of lines before she realised it was a very intimate letter and she put it one her desk, face down to give back to the boys later, before she went to do her rounds. The wind rustled the forgotten letter and flipped it over.

_**Dear Sirius **_

_**What I am going to do is for the best, even though you may not think so. I love you more than I have loved anything else in this world; you are the one I live for and the one I will die for. It is for you that I will complete what I am setting out to do. To ensure that you survive. You will have noticed that the Horcruxes your godson has collected are missing, yes I have taken them. To destroy them near him will cause so much more pain to the dark lord than if there was significant distance, it will weaken him and make it easier for Potter to kill him. I do not expect to survive my encounter with Voldemort and I will try to weaken him as much as possible. I gave Potter a potion that would've expelled the dark magic within his scar and if my plan succeeds than Voldemort will have no more Horcruxes to rely on. **_

_**You are the reason I have survived so far, and your love has kept me from madness. I want you to know that if I had found any other way that wouldn't risk anyone's life I would have done it; but I am the only one who can get close enough to the dark lord to have any effect. If I don't make it, I am sorry and just know you were the only one for me and it is my choice to do this, to make it a better world for you. **_

_**Love **_

_**Severus Snape (Meant to be Black) **_

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_ Well I hope you liked it, it is only going to be a twoshot and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to message. _

_Ciao _

_Mahina_


End file.
